


Ventimila

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Kiran is a dick, Video Game Mechanics, almost horror but in a stupid way
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Percorre il suo inventario con cura maniacale.Cinquantasette sfere. Centonovantotto pozioni per l’energia. Centodiciassette Insegne Duello. Diciotto Protezioni Luce. Duecentottantuno Sacri Oboli. Settecentonovantadue Pietre Leviganti. Centosettanta Rugiade Divine. Più di trentamila Medaglie dell’Arena, e un paio di Corone.[...]E poi, diciannovemilanovecentonovantanove piume.





	Ventimila

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla terza settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt “La piuma arrivò risalendo il vento.” (Giorgio Faletti, La piuma).  
> A quanto pare ci sto prendendo gusto a scrivere cosine che mescolino le meccaniche puramente da videogioco di FEH con la sua trama/ambientazione. Questo giro siamo più sul demenziale, ma anche borderline horror, lol. La mia speranza è tutti si riconoscano in questo pazzo del mio Evocatore. Buona lettura!

Percorre il suo inventario con cura maniacale.

Cinquantasette sfere. Centonovantotto pozioni per l’energia. Centodiciassette Insegne Duello. Diciotto Protezioni Luce. Duecentottantuno Sacri Oboli. Settecentonovantadue Pietre Leviganti. Centosettanta Rugiade Divine. Più di trentamila Medaglie dell’Arena, e un paio di Corone. I Fiordidrago sono ammucchiati in piccole pile per colore, qualche centinaio ciascuna – rossi, verdi, gialli, blu. Poi ci sono duecento Calici, settecentocinquanta Monoliti Eterei e cinquecento Rugiade Celesti da investire nei Raid Aerei. Una decina di Doni per ciascun elemento, fuoco, acqua, aria, terra, e anche luce e mente. Centinaia di migliaia di cristalli di varie forme, che sta ancora studiando: sta ancora cercando modi più proficui di sfruttarli, a parte donare esperienza o maggior forza ai suoi Eroi.

E poi, diciannovemilanovecentonovantanove piume.

Sogghigna, picchiettando con la matita il blocco degli appunti e iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro. Osserva il trascorrere dei secondi sull’orologio appeso alla parete della sala, impaziente: allo scoccare preciso dell’ora, l’Eroe di uno dei suoi amici arriverà, portandogli quel microscopico ed eppure così fondamentale tesoro – una piuma, o poche altre. Certo: anche l’Arena gliene frutterà un nuovo centinaio, quel giorno, con un paio di scontri; inoltre, c’è la Tempesta da sfruttare, e qualche piano inferiore della Torre ancora da ripulire. Ma i suoi Eroi più potenti e preziosi stanno dormendo; gli altri tremano, domandandosi chi sarà sacrificato ai suoi prediletti.

Dieci minuti.

È morboso ed esaltante, pensare a quanto una piccola abilità potrà aiutare la bella Olivia a danzare più leggiadra attraverso gli scontri, muovendosi sulla sua scacchiera con l’abilità di una regina. Sì, forse Palla potrà assaporare un momento di gloria, raggiungere il culmine della propria forza, per poi trasferire le sue Ali di Pietà alla ballerina feroxiana.

Parecchi altri suoi gioielli beneficerebbero così tanto di Etere, per curarsi da sé in battaglia, ma gli occhi spauriti di Chrom riescono a commuoverlo ogni volta, e dunque rimanda. È un peccato che quel valoroso principe, così come molti altri lord e dame impavide, debba essere relegato in una stanzetta isolata, mai chiamato a combattere, con la sola compagnia di altri se stesso; Kiran deve perdere molto tempo con ciascuno di loro, ad assicurarli che non stanno impazzendo e che Breidablik attinge da universi infiniti, molteplici, a volte identici e a volte molto diversi, e per questo esistono così tanto copie del medesimo Eroe che si presentano nel regno di Askr. Tuttavia, si tratta di un investimento di energia che ben vale l’ordine che poi riesce a mantenere, tenendo insieme con cura tutte le copie di una stessa pedina e annotandosi le risorse di cui così dispone.

Ancora cinque minuti.

Sharena e Alfonse non approvano del tutto i suoi metodi, ma basta rassicurarli un po’ sulle condizioni perfettamente decorose in cui tiene i suoi animalet… i suoi Eroi perché si tranquillizzino, e tornino a fraternizzare, piuttosto, con quelli su cui lui ha deciso di puntare davvero. Anna invece lo comprende appieno: forse è un tantino meno spietata di lui, ma gli affari sono affari, le risorse sono risorse, e tutto deve essere sfruttato al massimo perché la macchina dell’esercito askriano funzioni e risponda colpo su colpo alle minacce avanzate dagli altri regni.

Lo scoccare dell’orologio lo strappa alle riflessioni: si gira di scatto verso l’ingresso del palazzo, le cui porte si spalancano lasciando entrare un Ike Leggendario.

E una piuma arriva già, risalendo il vento. Kiran la afferra, estasiato, e corre subito a riporla nell’inventario prima ancora di recuperare le altre.

Ventimila, constata con gioia. Proprio quelle che gli servono.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi piacciono i miei lavori, venite a trovarmi sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour) <3


End file.
